Talk Me Some Sense
by because of the name
Summary: "Think fast: hottest person you know?" Beca has a weird encounter with her future self who tries to convince her who's right for her. Beca/Chloe


**A/N: I'm baack! You can't get rid of me!**

**This is different than my usual style, I just wanted to try something new. It's kind of fluffy... o.O**

**Also, it's dedicated to my bro _nii4itu_. Hope you like it, dude.**

**Disclaimer: PP: not mine. If it were, Beca and Chloe would be already married with a house by a lake, five children and a lawn mower.**

* * *

33 year old Beca Mitchell huffed indignantly as she watched the flat screen intently.

"No! No, God, no! This is bullshit!"

Her wife gently wrapped her arms around her shoulders and cooed soothingly in her ear.

"Calm down, babe, and stop castigating yourself about it."

The brunette shook her head stubbornly.

"Chlo, just look at her, she's such an idiot! She's ruining her life!"

Chloe gave her wife a sympathetic smile.

"You know she has to go through all of this and learn her lesson. Just let it slide. C'mon, I'll give you a massage." Her slender hands started rubbing small circles on Beca's tense back.

The shorter woman almost gave into her redheaded spouse's tenderness, then shook off from her trance and jumped up decisively.

"No, Chlo, you know I can't do that. I can't let all that shit that was poured out on me happen to her as well. Not when I can stop it."

"Beca-"

"I have to go help her, honey." Beca bended down a little to peck her wife's lips lovingly. "Tell Flint mommy will come back soon." With that, she went out the door unyieldingly.

Chloe Beale-Mitchell frowned slightly and sighed.

* * *

Beca's lips were somehow tart from the kiss. It was sweet and cliché, the kind of kiss girls expect from their prom dates, and not exactly what she had imagined but maybe that was how it was supposed to be. Well, now that they were officially together, obviously, they'd have more than enough time to practice and respectively improve their kissing.

But right in this instant she needed a nice rest. The Finals really had worn out the heck out of her.

She was already in her bed in the hotel room (her roommate Fat Amy had mysteriously disappeared _somewhere_), tired eyes almost closed, when something apparently large and heavy crashed down with all its weight over her.

She let a high-pitched yelp, one that would make Aubrey proud, and her eyes flew wide open.

On top of her, face definitely too close to her own, was sitting a woman with large blue eyes and an even larger grin on her face.

"Heey!" She sing-songed cheerfully.

Beca stayed still for a couple of seconds, mind processing the sight in front of her (and evidently not doing a very good job), and then she did two things at once – let an inhuman gasp and pushed the other person back as far as she could.

"What the fuck-" She raised her head to look at the ceiling but it was whole so evidently her unexpected guest hadn't fallen from the upper floor. "Who the fuck-" And then her jaw fell almost to the fringe of her blanket.

The intruder was short and skinny, with brown hair a bit longer than shoulder-length, sparkling eyes in an amazing blue shade, maybe ten years or so older. She looked like a (daamn fine lady) and Beca could have winked flirtingly once or twice in her way… if she didn't have a boyfriend, of course. And if she felt attracted to other females… which she totally didn't.

And if the woman didn't look like her slightly older copy.

The woman quirked an eyebrow at her younger double and then, as politely as she could, put a finger under her chin and obligingly lifted it to her upper jaw.

"So you don't swallow a fly or something." She added kindly.

Beca blinked once, twice, three times.

"I'm just dreaming." She decided eventually. "The finals really exhausted me. I'm dreaming, that's all. I'll close my eyes now," As she said that, her lids fell over her eyes, "and when I open them, everything will be normal."

A second. Two. Three.

"Will you open your eyes already, stupid?" She heard a mocking voice and her eyes opened against her will.

Her doppelganger just gave her a crooked smirk. "You done?"

Beca bit her lip and cursed loudly. "Damn, I knew I shouldn't have taken those mushrooms from Amy."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." The woman agreed. "Either way, I'm not a hallucination, stupid." She said after a couple of moments.

"You aren't?" Beca raised a distrustful eyebrow. "Of course you would say that! Every hallucination says that!".

"What." The woman in front of her squinted puzzled.

"What." Beca repeated, feeling the tips of her ears reddening as she realized the idiocy of her statement.

The older version of Beca narrowed her eyes slightly. "Aaanyway," She continued after a tense silence, "I'm in a real hurry, my wife and son are waiting for me at home so-"

"You have a wife?" Beca spit out bluntly. Her cheeks flushed as well.

The woman gave her an appraising look like she was a complete retard. "Yes." She confirmed eventually. "That's what I said. Does it bother you?"

"Yes. I mean, no! I mean…" Beca gulped nervously because seriously, what was going on with her? She usually couldn't be intimidated this easily… but then again, she usually didn't have to talk to someone who looked so much like her.

It was kind of confusing.

But to her surprise, the woman didn't seem offended. On the contrary, a big grin appeared on her lips.

"Oh, still swimming in De Nile, I see."

Beca remained on her place with a poker face. "Eh?" She squeaked after a minute or so when the sentence reached her brain.

Her double looked annoyed. "Was I really that slow her age?" She muttered to herself then settled more comfortably on the bed and looked Beca dead in the eye. "Listen now and listen carefully cause I'm not gonna repeat myself… even though I probably am." She murmured quietly again. "I am actually you… from the future."

No reaction.

_Well, at least she's not screaming. That's a good sign._

"I saw you practically bathing in shit here so I came to the rescue."

This made Beca come out of her nirvana or whatever she was in.

"What do you mean _bathing in shit_?" She protested. "My life's perfect."

The older Beca snorted teasingly. "Oh, yeah?"

"Um, yeah." Indignation bubbled inside Beca's throat. "We just won the finals. Jesse and I finally got together."

The older Beca rolled her eyes irritated. "Didn't you hear a word I said, stupid? I'm your future self, yeah? And you have a wife, not a husband, and especially not that pussy Jesse."

Beca frowned.

"Hey, don't call him that! He's a nice guy."

The older woman's laughter filled the room for two or three good minutes.

"Jesus Christ, that was good." She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "Seriously, Beca, even your men are pussies, how haven't you figured out your sexuality yet?"

Beca looked genuinely confused. "What? My sexuality?"

"Um, yes, sweetie. There's something obviously very wrong with your sexuality."

Beca growled lowly and crossed her arms. "Says the one who has a _wife_."

The older Beca rolled her eyes. "Says _you_."

The younger girl looked like a misguided animal, her face blank and totally lost. "Uh, what?"

_This is a waste of time._

"Did you miss the thousand times I said I'm you from the future? Oh, hey, Beca, I forgot to mention – I'M YOU FROM THE FUCKING FUTURE!"

"Hey, hey!" Beca raised her hands defensively. "Don't be so hard on me, okay, it's a lot to take in."

"No, it's not." The older woman puffed impatiently. "You're not hetero, that's it. That's all. Don't be a drama queen."

"I _am_ hetero!" The younger brunette insisted.

"Yeah?" A smug grin appeared on older Beca's lips. "Think fast: hottest famous person?"

"Mila Kunis!" Beca shot immediately. Her double arched a priggish eyebrow. "That doesn't mean anything!" She whined weakly, feeling her face heating up once again.

"Maybe you're right." Future Beca shrugged conciliatorily. "Well, okay… Think fast: hottest person you know?"

"Chloe!" The moment it escaped her mouth (because no way in hell she said that willingly) Beca slapped her hand on her lips.

_Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit._

The other woman looked like she was about to burst with smugness.

"See?" She teased, her smile practically splitting her face in half.

_Fuck you, future me. Go fuck yourself._

"Nuh uh-uh, sweetie, no bad words!" The older brunette shook her head in mock strictness but her eyes shone jauntily. "You're a bad example for your future kid."

Beca's face was something between a pout and a frown.

"I am hetero…" She whimpered pathetically but it sounded weak even to her own ears.

The other Beca sighed and her complacent face suddenly became concerned.

"Look, dude, I'm here to help cause I didn't have anyone to show me the right path."

"You call being gay the right path?" Beca bleated meekly.

"You're not gay." Her counterpart explained with a tone which suggested she had had this conversation many times before. "You're you. Which is not hetero." She added after a while, the previous conceitedness in her voice.

Beca knitted her eyebrows annoyed. "You just can't hold yourself in, can you?"

"Nope." The other woman giggled. Then became serious again. "I promise you, you'll be very happy. Just don't mess with Jesse, please. You don't even love him. No, just think about it!" She almost yelled when younger Beca opened her mouth to object. "When he kissed you, did you feel the spark? Be honest, did you feel the butterflies in your stomach and all that corny crap?"

The words froze on eighteen years old Beca's tongue as the gears in her head ground lazily.

"I, uh…" She gulped heavily. "I… don't know?"

The older Beca rolled her eyes. "You sure gonna drown in that river." She sighed dejectedly and stood up from the bed. "This is a waste of time, obviously." She proclaimed out loud. "I did what I could. It's all up to you now."

"Wait!" The younger version almost shouted. "If Jesse is not the one for me-"

"Which he isn't because he's a cheater, a heart-breaker, a fucked up dumbass-"

"Okay, I got that." Beca scrunched up her nose. "Wait, a cheater?"

The older woman's face was pitiful. "Aubrey." She almost whispered and shrugged apologetically.

"Ugh, that bitch." Beca's whole body trembled with disgust. "Anyway, the thing I wanted to ask was… who is the wo- the person I'm gonna marry?"

The other Beca's face was unfathomable when she replied. "The one you wake up next to."

"What?" Beca stared at her unbelievingly. "Kimmy Jin?"

"Ew, dude, no!" The older woman's features twisted to show her obvious disagreement. "God, you're such a tool sometimes."

"You mean, _you_'re a tool." It was younger Beca's turn to smirk victoriously.

The other Beca eyed her disapprovingly.

"Just shut up, kiddo, and wake up already."

Beca screamed from the top of her lungs and her body shot up in her bed. It dark and quiet, except the almost imperceptible buzzing of the TV, and there was no trace of any other Becas. Well, she had just reached pure stupidity almost believing this dream so more of her kind would put the planet in danger.

"Uh… mmmph…" Someone next to her groaned and to her shock, a disheveled ginger head indolently showed beneath the blanket.

Chloe's tired blue eyes looked up at her deprecatorily.

"Becs, what the hell?"

The brunette just gaped at her. Chloe's face became worried and she propped up on her elbows, her hair sticking up in all directions.

"What's the matter?"

"Wha-" Beca wheezed with a dry throat. "What are you doing here?"

Her redheaded friend gazed at her with obvious concern.

"Well, you called and asked me to come watch a movie because you were bored and you and Jesse had fought again and… well, I guess we fell asleep." She shrugged then narrowed her eyes slightly. "Is everything alright, Beca?"

The shorter girl stayed on the edge for a moment or two more then relaxed a bit and leaned back on her pillow.

"Nothing. Just had a really messed up dream."

"Can't be weirder than mine." Chloe's sleepy voice came floating from underneath the cover.

Beca chuckled quietly. "Why, what did you dream about?"

"Met my future self." The redhead muttered drowsily. "Started talking some odd stuff that the love of my life was the person I woke up next to... but you decided to start shouting and she disappeared… it was weird anyways…"

Beca stood frozen in her place, eyes helplessly wandering around and feet tingling all of a sudden.

"What was your dream about?" Chloe eventually hawed exhaustedly.

Her only answer was deadly silence. She groaned and turned around slowly to face her friend's shocked expression.

"Becs-" Was the only thing she managed to say. The next thing she realized were the brunette's lips right on hers.

* * *

"You couldn't restrain yourself either, could you?"

Chloe continued rocking the little boy in his bed, back facing the door. A treacherous grin appeared on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Two small but strong arms embraced her from behind.

"I'm talking about you knocking some sense into Chloe." Beca whispered lovingly into her ear.

The redhead tried suppressing the giggle but she couldn't.

"Did no such thing." She justified herself. "I was here the whole time, trying to put your rebellious son to sleep." She turned around in her wife's embrace to face her.

"My rebellious son?" Beca's eyebrows shot up. "You sure he inherited that from me?"

Chloe just laughed and nuzzled further into her.

* * *

**Review, pwease. :)**


End file.
